


Love me like you do

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 09:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7838878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hermione and Ron agree to take care of their child, Harry and reader take a chance to spend an evening alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love me like you do

Harry flashed Ron a goofy smile and you playfully smacked his arm. Ron was wearing wide all-knowing grin and you rolled your eyes.

“You sure you can handle that little devil? We can still cancel…” you said, looking at Hermione who was holding your one and a half year old daughter.

“No, you go and have fun. You two deserve it,” she gave you a smile and you smiled back, noting to bake her her favourite pie as a thanks for taking care of your baby while you and your husband were going out.

“I am so happy to have you as friends,” you murmured gratefully and the four of you chuckled before saying goodnight and parting. Ron and Hermione promised to call you if you would be needed but you knew they would be just fine. They wanted to use any opportunity to learn how to look after a child since Hermione announced she was pregnant.

“So, ready to do something crazy?” Harry asked and you grinned.

“You mean like sleep more than 5 hours?”

He cackled loudly before taking your hand in his and lacing your fingers together,

“that’s in the plan too, but I was thinking of a dinner maybe?”

“Sounds great.”

You let him lead you to the place he had chosen. It was a small Italian restaurant in a muggle part of the town. Despite being a wizard you very much enjoyed spending time among non-magical people, just as Harry did.

Once you entered the place, you were lead to a table and Harry pushed the chair away for you to sit comfortably, sliding it back when you did so. He took a seat opposite you and smiled widely as you were given menus.

You were Mrs. Potter for over three years now and dated Harry for four before marrying him. Still, you felt butterflies in your stomach every time he looked at you or touched you. Your relationship might not be filled with spontaneity, with that fever you two shared just after the wedding, but it was equally beautiful. Your love was deeper, mature and quiet.

“So, Harry, has Ron already asked you to be a godfather?” you inquired after you both decided on what you were going to eat and the waitress took the cards.

Harry nodded in response.

“I said yes, of course. Hermione asked you?”

“She did, yes. I’m betting they’ll have a boy first.”

“I’m saying girl, for sure.”

“A wager, huh?”

“What’s the prize, darling?”

“Doing laundry for a week.”

“I’m in.”

“Good, cause you’re gonna loose, Harry Potter. And I will enjoy my week free of cleaning dirty clothes by reading all those books I don’t have time for now.”

“You know that we still have around seven months to find out?” he giggled and you shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter, sweetheart, I know I’ll win.”

“We’ll see about that,” he took your hand and placed a soft kiss on it just before the waitress came, bringing your meals. The dinner went by smoothly, Harry and you talked about everything – from recalling your time in Hogwarts to the latest big event which was your daughters first spell. She accidentally set Harry’s favourite shirt on fire.

Soon, both of you were finished and were leaving the restaurant, heading to your house. The two of you immediately agreed on walking by foot instead of taking a cab. The evening was nice and warm, a perfect setting for the first date since what felt like forever.

Harry glanced at you and saw a crease on your forehead.

“Y/N, I know that look, stop worrying,” he slipped his arms around your waist and brought you closer to him to place a kiss on your temple.

“Easier said than done. I know they’re doing great, but what if they’re not? What if Lily accidentally blew something up?”

“I believe Ron would call me then. Don’t worry, they can handle her.”

“I know, you’re right,” you sighed and Harry kissed your forehead before you resumed the walk.

Within half an hour you were home and you slid the coat from your shoulders, hanging it.

“It’s so quiet here. I am sort of waiting for her to start yelling.”

“Not tonight, Y/N, fortunately for us,” Harry said as he stood behind you and enveloped you in his arms. He leant in and began kissing your shoulder and neck.

“Did I tell you that you look wonderful tonight?”

“Only about a hundred times,” you said in a quiet voice, tilting your head to the side to give him more access, which Harry eagerly took advantage of.

“I’m one lucky man to have you, my beauty,” he muttered as his hands began to work on the zipper of your dress.

“You surely are,” you teased, whimpering as he finally managed to open the zipper and your dress pooled around your feet. His hands were instantly on your skin, stroking and exploring, both gentle and feverish.

You turned around in his arms to face him, wasting no time in locking your lips with his, hungry to feel him. You hadn’t had much time to enjoy each other as you had before the baby, but you had learnt how to use those few stolen moments.

Tonight, however, was different. Tonight it was only Harry and you, alone and able to rediscover one another.

Harry’s tongue brushed over your bottom lip and you parted your mouth to welcome it inside. His hands traveled down your back and under your backside; you gasped when he lifted you and began carrying you to your bedroom.

With your arms wrapped around his neck, you used that little time to pepper his face and neck with sweet kisses, extracting few giggles from him. As Harry walked into the room, he laid you gently on the bed, hovering over you and claiming your lips again.

You tugged on his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly and tossing it on the floor. His trousers followed soon after as well as your bra and panties, his boxers joining the pile at last.

“You’re so beautiful, Y/N,” he whispered affectionately as his mouth wandered over your body, paying worship to every part of it he could reach. He started on your collarbone, licking his way down to your breasts. He showered them with pecks and you parted your legs, hoisting them around his waist.

You were impatient to feel him inside and it seemed Harry was too, as he wasted no time in sliding into you. Both of you moaned with pleasure as he filled you to the hilt.

“I love you,” he breathed out against your lips.

“I love you,” you whispered and pressed your mouth against his.

Harry started to move – slowly yet deeply. You felt his hands never leaving your body, his member pumping in and out of you in a steady pace of thrusts and you couldn’t hold back your cries.

He groaned as your voice became louder, almost a scream when he pushed harder and hit your sweet spot. He picked up his pace, bringing you closer and closer to your end with every push and soon you were writhing under him, calling out his name as you came undone.

Your walls clenched around him and it took only three more pumps for Harry to reach his climax. Growling your name, he emptied himself deep inside you and collapsed on yours body, nuzzling his head in your neck.

You felt delightfully numb, you were tracing your fingers over his back and the two of you were coming down from your heights.

“What time do we have to pick Lily?”

“Around nine, I think,” you answered as Harry titled his head to look at you with a mischievous smirk. He looked more like a teenager you felt in love with all those years ago and you felt a shiver running down your spine.

“That means we’ll have almost eight hours of sleep!”

“I was counting on a bath, dear husband,” you wiggled your eyebrows and Harry’s smirk broadened. He jumped onto his feet, rushing to the bathroom and you began to laugh as you heard him starting the water.

“On second thought, seven hours don’t sound so bad!”    


End file.
